project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Wooper Line/HGSS
Wooper can be received as an Egg from Primo in Violet City. In the wild, it can be found on Route 32 at night in the grass, or as Quagsire by Surfing; it is a guaranteed catch in Cliff Edge Gate, or by Surfing in the Ruins of Alph, Cliff Cave, Union Cave, and Safari Zone. Wooper is a really interesting Pokémon. Unique in its typing prior to the Hoenn games, it can make its way into the teams of a great number of players, thanks to its sole weakness being very uncommon in the Johto region. Despite is very average BST, the coverage options offered - as well as the evolution level, which is early enough to keep up with the slow-going level curve of the region - make Quagsire incredibly versatile and, with its high base HP, it can take hits very well physically, and pretty well specially. Its bonus availability, which shot up to five stars in the Johto remakes, can make Quagsire one of the main assets of a team, especially one that has been cursed with otherwise unlucky catches or untimely MVP deaths. Important Matchups Johto * Gym #1 - Falkner (Violet City, Flying-type): Not much Wooper can do here, besides defeating Pidgey with Water Gun spam. Only a combination of Tail Whip and Slam will dispose of Pidgeotto and get past its Roost shenanigans, and this will require several healing items, because Tackle hits Wooper relatively hard - averaging at a 4-5HKO, which may not seem like much, but Pidgeotto has Roost - even past the level of Falkner's ace. * Proton (Slowpoke Well): If Wooper has Slam already, it will 2HKO Zubat with it; if not, Water Gun can still 3HKO. Zubat's main asset is Supersonic, which is more annoying than threatening. Either way, Water Gun is better for Koffing, since its Defense is really high for an unevolved Pokémon. Wooper's low Speed does it no favours either, and it will likely not pull off a clean win unless healed, whether from confusion damage or poisoning induced by Koffing's Smog or Poison Gas. * Gym #2 - Bugsy (Azalea Town, Bug-type): Scyther's U-turn deals horrifying damage, and even Quick Attack becomes dangerous after one Leer or a Focus Energy. Kakuna and Metapod, on the other hand, are harmless; Water Gun or Slam them. * Rival (Azalea Town): Water Gun will likely be a 3-4HKO against Gastly, which can Mean Look and Curse to put Wooper in danger, especially if it also paralyses with Lick. Possible matchup, but only with backup healing ready, and preferably avoided. Zubat will mostly annoy Wooper with Supersonic; watch out for confusion recoil, especially with possible Bite-induced flinching, but otherwise Slam can 3HKO without a problem. Quilava is perfectly doable, so long as there are no major strokes of bad luck after multiple SmokeScreen. Croconaw is strong and Wooper should not fight it, while Bayleef is plain suicide. * Gym #3 - Whitney (Goldenrod City, Normal-type): Both Clefairy and Miltank are dangerous. Clefairy can pull a Grass move with Metronome, which is an unavoidable risk, that can only be mitigated by evolving Wooper into Quagsire before the fight; Quagsire can take any one Grass move short of Leaf Storm, which has a somewhat high chance to OHKO. Miltank is just generally strong and fast, and its Stomp will hurt Wooper far too much to put up a fight, resulting in a 2HKO. Quagsire fares better against Miltank, and can outdamage Stomp with its Mud Bomb, but should still bring Protect along in case Miltank uses Rollout and the damage starts stacking up. Mud Bomb will be a 4HKO, so even Quagsire will need to heal at some point. * Rival (Burned Tower): Surf anything that is not named Magnemite, Bayleef or Croconaw; go with Mud Bomb against Magnemite. Dispose of Croconaw with Mud Bomb or Dig, switch out in case of Bayleef. Quagsire can use Ice Beam instead of Surf against Zubat, if it knows the move. * Gym #4 - Morty (Ecruteak City, Ghost-type): Surf disposes easily of Gastly in one hit; both of the Haunter will require two, but Surf has sufficient power to muscle past their possible Curse-trap shenanigans. Bring Awakenings in case the level 21 Haunter pulls a Hypnosis instead, as it can follow up with Nightmare and Dream Eater. Gengar has a strong STAB move in the form of Shadow Ball, which Quagsire can take no more than one of, and Surf is too underpowered to manage a kill; find a better Gengar counter. * Eusine (Cianwood City): Use Surf against Haunter and Dig for Drowzee and Electrode. GG. * Gym #5 - Chuck (Cianwood City, Fighting-type): Quagsire has good chances against Chuck, but it needs some luck to survive. Against Primeape, it can only Surf until the enemy drowns, and that will take three hits, while Primeape will presumably be using Double Team and eventually start with Focus Punch. A Wide Lens or Choice Specs will help; the Choice Specs can transform the 3HKO into a 2HKO, significantly lessening Primeape's wiggle room for evasion games. However, against Poliwrath, it would be better advised to equip a Chesto or Lum Berry instead, because it uses Hypnosis before going for Focus Punch. It also has Water Absorb, which makes the Choice Specs pointless if Surf was used before. In any case, Quagsire needs Dig to work against Poliwrath; Mud Shot will not do enough damage. Yawn is a great support move to have, especially if backed by Protect: with a healing berry handy, Quagsire can easily put the opponent to sleep and whittle it down patiently, although since Dig wastes a turn underground, the effectiveness of sleep turns is factually halved. Overall, Quagsire is a good choice to fight one of Chuck's Pokémon, but it is also unlikely to be able to handle both of them. * Gym #6 - Jasmine (Olivine City, Steel-type): Quagsire completely erases this gym from existence with Surf. Dig makes the Magnemite even easier to beat. * Petrel (Team Rocket HQ): Surf, Surf, Dig. Quagsire is far past Petrel's level at this point, and even Selfdestruct is a non-issue even for Water Absorb specimens, which can take even a critical hit past level 30 or thereabouts. * Ariana (Team Rocket HQ, tag battle with Lance): Thanks to its bulk, Quagsire can fight most Pokémon here without taking significant damage. Arbok, Drowzee and Grimer easily fall to Dig, while Murkrow will not like an Ice Beam. However, Ariana also has a Gloom, which sports Mega Drain and is obviously not a good opponent for Quagsire; while the move can do up to around 80%, a critical hit will kill, and even if that does not happen the other Pokémon on the battlefield could finish the job. Still, Quagsire can switch back in after Gloom is down, and clean up what is left of the opponents' Pokémon. * Gym #7 - Pryce (Mahogany Town, Ice-type): A Quagsire with Dig should have no problems here. Seel is 2HKOed by it, and Dewgong can be 3HKOed; Aurora Beam might, however, lower Quagsire's Attack, delaying its victory. Piloswine's Blizzard may seem threatening, but coming off its base Special Attack, it is actually not that bad for Quagsire; it will only 3HKO, whereas Quagsire's Surf 2HKOs Piloswine. If Quagsire can predict the Hail turns as well, Quagsire may have it even easier during the battle, as Pryce's Pokémon tend to reuse the move after the hailstorm stops. * Petrel (Goldenrod Radio Tower): A Quagsire with Damp has nothing to fear in this matchup. One with Water Absorb is subject to Selfdestruct and Explosion, instead, both of which will deal great amounts of damage; however, being in a Speed tie with Koffing but likely also higher levelled, it can be made to hold the Choice Specs and OHKO all of the Koffing with Surf. Weezing, however, is strong enough to kill Quagsire with a high damage roll of Explosion, so fight it only if Quagsire has Damp. * Rival (Goldenrod Underground): Ice Beam for Golbat, Dig for Magnemite and Sneasel, Surf for Haunter. Quilava is a piece of cake, Feraligatr hits harder but Quagsire's Dig greatly outdamages Thrash and can thus win the matchup; Meganium is completely off limits. * Proton (Goldenrod Radio Tower): Having or not having Damp matters little here, as Proton's Weezing cannot explode. Golbat, of course, does not represent any danger whatsoever, though it can still be annoying with Confuse Ray. The Choice Specs will allow an Ice Beam OHKO against Golbat, which would otherwise be a 2HKO; Weezing can only be 2HKOed with Choice Specs and Surf, but its attacks do little damage to Quagsire either way. * Ariana (Goldenrod Radio Tower): Dig the Arbok, then Ice Beam the Murkrow. Switch Quagsire out against Vileplume, for obvious reasons called "Mega Drain". * Archer (Goldenrod Radio Tower): Surf everything, holding the Choice Specs for good measure. GG. * Gym #8 - Clair (Blackthorn City, Dragon-type): Quagsire can muscle past Gyarados with four Ice Beams, but will need to heal from its Dragon Rages. Neither of the Dragonair is a problem; Ice Beam will OHKO or, at worst, 2HKO them (the OHKO is guaranteed if the Choice Specs are held). It may be wise for Quagsire to set up a Substitute before fighting Kingdra; its moves can all do a number, and critical hits will outright kill Quagsire no matter its health level, due to Kingdra's Sniper. Quagsire can only barely 3HKO with Earthquake, meaning the best option is to shoot for doing as much damage as possible while the Substitute is up, then healing or switching out as needed. Quagsire can also use Yawn to help itself maintain the Substitute for as long as possible, unless the Choice Specs were given to it. * Kimono Girls (Ecruteak Dance Theater): Umbreon is a fine opponent for Quagsire, although Confuse Ray will be annoying to break out of. Espeon's Psychic can 2HKO Quagsire before it manages to beat it with Earthquake; delegate that fight to a better teammate. Flareon is a joke; it can be OHKOed by Earthquake even if it does hit with Will-O-Wisp before Quagsire attacks. Likewise, Jolteon is harmless. Vaporeon is strong if Quagsire has Damp, but becomes significantly less threatening with Water Absorb, as its Surf is neutralised and Earthquake will deal much more damage than its Aurora Beam. Overall, Quagsire is a good lead with Damp, and a great lead with Water Absorb, for this set of fights. * Ho-Oh (Bell Tower, HeartGold only): Quagsire's resistance to Fire moves makes it a great opponent for Ho-Oh, although Surf will take some time to defeat it, especially if it uses Sunny Day. With patience, though, Quagsire can win. * Lugia (Whirl Islands, SoulSilver only): Lugia's Aeroblast is strong, managing a 2HKO even though its Special Attack is not incredible, as Quagsire's Special Defense is not great either. Unless there are no other options, choose another Pokémon for this fight; if there are none better suited than Quagsire, make sure Quagsire knows Ice Beam, and bring a good amount of healing items. * Rival (Victory Road): An appropriate dispensing of Earthquake and Waterfall, throwing an Ice Beam in the mix for the Golbat, will annihilate the rival's whole team, except the usual Meganium if it is there. Resort to a faster Pokémon to beat Haunter, if possible, as it can Curse-trap Quagsire and hax it to death with Confuse Ray; while Quagsire can OHKO with Surf and the Choice Specs, this option is not worth compromising the other fights over, as Quagsire needs to change moves at will to properly function. * Elite Four Will (Indigo Plateau, Psychic-type): The Xatu can be beaten with Ice Beam, an OHKO with the Choice Specs and 2HKO without. Exeggutor has no Grass moves, so it can also be tackled with Ice Beam; there is, however, a small chance that even the Choice Specs will not secure the OHKO, though Quagsire can take a Psychic from it. Jynx is OHKOed by Earthquake. Slowbro can be 3HKOed at best, and will boost its stats with Curse and Amnesia in the process; however, it has no physical moves, so even Curse is not a big issue. Its Psychic also 3HKOs Quagsire, which will therefore deal a great many hits before Special Defense drops become a problem. * Elite Four Koga (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): Earthquake gives Quagsire a field day against Ariados, Venomoth and Muk; the first two are 2HKOed, and the last one is OHKOed by it. While Ariados does have Giga Drain, its measly Special Attack does not even allow it to cut Quagsire's health below half with the move. Damp Quagsire can also take on Forretress with ease, though Water Absorb Quagsire will be at a much greater risk, being vulnerable to Explosion; this move can OHKO from full health and should not be a good reason to risk Quagsire's life over. Crobat can be beaten with either Waterfall or Ice Beam after breaking through its likely Double Teams. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): Quagsire can fight Hitmontop just fine, but needs to resort to special moves to hit it, to avoid getting KOed by Counter. Hitmonlee is largely dangerous due to Swagger and Focus Energy; Protect can be strategic if Quagsire manage to predict Hi Jump Kick, but it is a liability if Focus Energy has not been used yet. Earthquake does, at any rate, have a small chance to OHKO, so Quagsire might even simply hit and hope for a good damage roll. Hitmonchan can be easily 2HKOed by Earthquake. Onix is laughable. Machamp has the highest possible damage output, combining Cross Chop and Revenge, especially with Cross Chop's high critical hit ratio; Quagsire should put it to sleep with Yawn first, and then whittle it down carefully. * Elite Four Karen (Indigo Plateau, Dark-type): This is a difficult fight for Quagsire, but still one in which it can give its contribution. Umbreon's Confuse Ray is mostly annoying, but Quagsire can break through with some possible healing support. Houndoom has Nasty Plot, but cannot OHKO Quagsire with Dark Pulse without any boosts even if it crits, whereas Quagsire can easily OHKO it with Earthquake. Murkrow's Sucker Punch is only scary on paper, and can be easily shrugged off with an Ice Beam in practice. Vileplume has Petal Dance, do not fight it. Gengar has Destiny Bond; Quagsire may hypothetically win if it manages to Yawn it in the right moment and off it in the very first turn in which Gengar is asleep, removing the Destiny Bond threat, but doing so in any other turn may result in an untimely loss. In general terms, it is much preferable to have a teammate paralyse Gengar before Quagsire hits it, in order to properly circumvent what is its most dangerous asset. * Champion Lance (Indigo Plateau, Flying-type): Quagsire's matchup against Gyarados is not the best, but with several Ice Beam it can make do. This is only possible for Water Absorb specimens, as they can avoid getting hit by Waterfall; however, regardless of their ability, all Quagsire will need to be wary of Flail when Gyarados' health is low. Against Aerodactyl and Charizard, Quagsire has a field day, with the only possible annoyance being the potential Air Slash flinches that Charizard might cause. The three Dragonite, however, are no joke; Dragon Rush and Outrage are 2HKOs, just like Ice Beam, and the Choice Specs will not guarantee the OHKO even against the level 49 dragons, nor will the Choice Scarf secure outspeeding due to Quagsire's slowness. Quagsire may, however, use a combination of Yawn and Protect to prevent them from hitting twice, then 2HKO them. This does, however, require a custom set for the fight, which cripples Quagsire's otherwise great offensive capability, limiting it to only one other offensive move besides Ice Beam. Kanto From this point onwards, you can fight the gyms in any order, though you will need to retrieve the Machine Parts from the Cerulean City gym before you have access to the earlier portion of Kanto. Feel free to anticipate or postpone any battles as needed. * Gym #9 - Brock (Pewter City, Rock-type): Quagsire has an easy time against Graveler, Rhyhorn and Onix with Surf or Waterfall. It can also take on Omastar with Earthquake, 2HKOing it, but should avoid Kabutops due to Giga Drain. While Giga Drain is only a 2HKO, Quagsire cannot do any better, and will lose to Kabutops due to being slower. * Rival (Mt. Moon, optional): Not much has changed since the previous matchup. Sneasel, Magneton, Golbat and any starter besides Meganium will easily be killed by Waterfall or Earthquake, according to typing; Gengar and Alakazam are evolved now, though, and their special offensive is considerably stronger than before. If given the choice, Quagsire should rather fight Gengar and 2HKO with Waterfall, as its Shadow Ball is a 3HKO barring any critical hits; this will, however, prove difficult if Gengar goes for its usual Confuse Ray and Mean Look techniques, as it also has Curse. Alakazam may either 2HKO or 3HKO depending on Quagsire's level and stats, and Earthquake only rarely OHKOs, so the matchup veers in Alakazam's favour unless all that Quagsire needs to do is weaken it until a teammate can chip away the remainder of Alakazam's health, possibly with a priority move. * Gym #10 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): Earthquake offers a good damage output against everything in Misty's arsenal. Quagsire easily wins the matchup against Golduck and Misty's own Quagsire, although Golduck may lengthen the needed turns with Disable; using Yawn first is an option, to possibly prevent Earthquake from being knocked out of commission. However, Quagsire also has a low Special Defense, which will make it fight for its life against Lapras and Starmie, both of which have attacks that are more powerful than Golduck and (Misty's) Quagsire; Lapras in particular outspeeds and outdamages Quagsire thanks to its Ice Beam, and so does Starmie, if Quagsire has Damp. A Quagsire with Water Absorb has an easier time against Starmie, but will still most likely be 3-4HKOed and a 3HKO is the best Earthquake can do, exposing it to critical hits if it stays on the battlefield until Starmie goes down. While this fight is a potential solo if Quagsire sets up Amnesia against Golduck - the least threatening one - healing items will be needed, and critical hits will still ruin this plan. * Gym #11 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): If Quagsire's ability is Water Absorb, it may want to avoid the Electrode, since one of them has Selfdestruct; Quagsire can take a regular hit from full health, but a critical hit has a chance of OHKOing. If Quagsire's ability is Damp instead, spam Earthquake and win. * Gym #12 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): Choice Specs and Ice Beam actually get Quagsire rid of Jumpluff, the only one that cannot OHKO Quagsire even with Giga Drain (except in the event of a critical hit). The rest is untouchable. * Gym #13 - Janine (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): Quagsire should have no problem soloing Janine if it has Damp. Water Absorb specimens may want to avoid Weezing due to Explosion, which Quagsire can take, but not as a critical hit. The only other possible annoyance is Crobat's Confuse Ray and Screech, but Crobat itself can only 2HKO after Quagsire's Defense is at -4 or lower; it will be more of an issue if Quagsire stays in after Crobat is defeated, which it definitely should not. That aside, Janine's team does not hit hard, thanks to Quagsire's Poison resistance, and can be either 2HKOed with Earthquake (Ariados and Venomoth), Ice Beam (Crobat), or 3HKOed with Waterfall (Weezing). * Gym #14 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): Sadly, Quagsire does not fare too well here, due to its not so good Special Defense. Espeon can take an Earthquake and respond with Psychic, even worse if boosted by a Calm Mind turn, and Alakazam has the even more threatening Energy Ball. Mr. Mime is less powerful, and also much slower, so Quagsire should be able to OHKO it and even if not, it can take a hit and then pay it back. * Gym #15 - Blaine (Seafoam Islands, Fire-type): Quagsire's Fire resistance and STAB Earthquake are major sellers in this matchup, but do not underestimate Sun-boosted Overheat. It will still hurt, especially with the low Special Defense Quagsire has. Fortunately, the AI is unlikely to pick Overheat to hit Quagsire, due to its very resistance to the move. Rapidash's Overheat is also less threatening than Magmar's, and both can only 3HKO if the sun is up, whereas Quagsire's Earthquake stomps them flat in one hit (Rapidash is the only one that might survive one). * Gym #16 - Blue (Viridian City): Exeggutor is a terrible lead for Quagsire, as it has Leaf Storm. Arcanine and Rhydon are relatively easy fights; Arcanine can at best 3HKO with Dragon Pulse and it gets 2HKOed by Earthquake even after Intimidate. Rhydon, however, can be OHKOed only by Surf, not by Waterfall; note that, depending on Quagsire's level, stats and nature, Rhydon may or may not outspeed it, which is something to consider if Quagsire's health is below half, because Rhydon's Earthquake can net the 2HKO. Quagsire is a good opponent for Machamp if Intimidate has already been nulled, but No Guard-backed DynamicPunch will be a major annoyance due to confusion, and this is especially dangerous if Quagsire is already wounded; play carefully and heal as needed. Both Machamp and Quagsire score a 3HKO against each other, and Quagsire will likely be slower, so it will need at least one potion to win. Pidgeot is safe to battle, but might once again require healing because its Return and Quagsire's Ice Beam both average as 3HKOs, even if Ice Beam deals more damage. Quagsire cannot win against Gyarados: it has Dragon Dance, and even Water Absorb specimens will need to be very wary of its Ice Fang and Return; bring in a Pokémon that can kill it faster than it can set up. * Rival (Indigo Plateau, optional): Once again, Quagsire handles Sneasel, Magneton, Crobat and any non-Meganium starter just fine with either of its physical STAB moves. Gengar no longer has Curse trapping strategies to rely on, so it can be simply 2HKOed by Waterfall as Quagsire tanks its Shadow Balls. Alakazam may 2HKO or 3HKO, just like before, depending on Quagsire's level and stats, so it should be fought by a teammate that can handle it safely if the option is available. * Red (Mt. Silver): Quagsire is a capable fighter even against Red. It can annihilate Pikachu with ridiculous ease, take Charizard's hits well and 2HKO it with Waterfall, and have a reasonably balanced one-on-one match with either Snorlax or Blastoise, both of which can deal considerable damage, but can also be defeated with some healing and strategic Yawn play. Blastoise's Hydro Cannon and Snorlax's Giga Impact are both 2HKOs versus Quagsire's Earthquake 3HKO, but they also require a recharge turn; thus, Quagsire can be healed in the recharge turn until they each run out of PPs of their strongest move, and eventually the KO will be scored. Using Amnesia against Pikachu is also a good option, as Quagsire can take its hits very well and all of Red's Pokémon except Pikachu and Snorlax are specially oriented, so a +6 in Special Defense makes Red's whole team far less scary. Keep in mind that a critical hit from either of them will kill Quagsire, though, Amnesia or not; Water Absorb specimens are safer against Blastoise, being immune to Hydro Cannon. Venusaur is also off limits, even backed by Amnesia; Quagsire would fall to Frenzy Plant anywhere short of +6, and even at +6 it can take up to about 80% in damage from it, without any critical hits. The only way to win against Venusaur is to also set up Substitute along the way, but this would require Quagsire to give up its third offensive move, as it would need both Yawn and Substitute as status moves. Lapras has the upper hand over Quagsire in its natural state, but with Amnesia setups, Quagsire can beat it with relative ease, once again discounting possible critical hits. Moves Wooper's initial moves are Water Gun and Tail Whip. It learns Mud Sport at level 5, which would basically never make it to its moveslot if it were not for the fact that Wooper still has less than four available moves at this point. Mud Shot comes at level 9, and provides good initial Ground STAB, although special. Slam, at level 15, is inaccurate and not that good in terms of coverage, but it may be kept for some time, just to have a physical move; Wooper does not get many by level up. Mud Bomb, at level 19, trades exactly 10 BP of damage for 10% less accuracy; it may or may not be worth replacing Mud Shot with, depending on team composition as well as Wooper's stats. After evolving into Quagsire, it gets Amnesia at level 24, good for setups, but not so much offensively. Yawn comes at level 31, and will help greatly against strong foes or enemies that rely on setup moves a lot. Finally, at level 36, the line learns Earthquake, by far its best possible move to use. Rain Dance, at level 41, does not offer much of a benefit since Quagsire does not have Rain Dish nor Swift Swim. Disregard both Mist and Haze at level 48; while Haze might somewhat help in some situations, it is not worth the slot most of the time. The last level-up move the line learns is Muddy Water, at level 53, but it is inferior to Surf, which is available much earlier. Quagsire learns a handful of good moves via TM. Surf is a must until Waterfall comes around; Modest Quagsire might still prefer Surf to Waterfall, but other Quagsire will generally favour the physical option. Other obvious options are Ice Beam and Blizzard, decent weapons against Dragon-types, despite Quagsire's mediocre Special Attack. Dig can offer good Ground STAB until Earthquake level, if needed. Quagsire also gets Rock coverage in the form of Rock Slide and Stone Edge, though Rock and Ice together will likely be redundant, so it is advised to pick either Ice Beam or Rock Slide. Other available options include Brick Break, Focus Blast and Sludge Bomb, but all of them are largely unnecessary with Quagsire's two main STABs. If Quagsire is meant to be used defensively, consider Toxic and Sandstorm, as well as Rest. Recommended moveset: Amnesia / Yawn, Surf / Waterfall, Earthquake, Ice Beam / Rock Slide Recommended Teammates * Pokémon that are good against Grass-types: Since Grass is the only weakness of this line, a Pokémon with a Grass resistance and able to deal super effective damage to Grass-types will cover most of what Quagsire needs. Fire-types are best for this role, though uncommon; Flying-types are also valid, and more common. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Typhlosion, Noctowl, Crobat, Togetic (Togekiss), Forretress, Scizor, Ninetales, Arcanine, Dodrio, Houndoom * Fast hitters: Speed is the one stat in which Quagsire is completely lacking. Fast, hard hitters are recommended in tandem with Quagsire on the team, since Quagsire itself will almost never land the first hit. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Crobat, Gengar, Alakazam, Ambipom, Tauros, Jolteon, Espeon Other Wooper's stats Quagsire's stats * What Nature do I want? Anything that lowers its unused Speed is fine. Brave, Relaxed, Quiet and Sassy will all give Quagsire a plus, whether offensively or defensively. * Which Ability do I want? Damp is more situational than Water Absorb, but does a great job in the Goldenrod Radio Tower, which is ridden with explosives. Water Absorb has a more general usage, and will likely come in handy in a greater number of battles. Both will work fine, though the latter may work best. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Quagsire should be fully evolved before Whitney, if it is meant to go up against her Miltank. Otherwise, right after the Whitney battle is okay. * How good is the Wooper line in a Nuzlocke? Very good. It only has one weakness, which is very uncommon in Johto, and its balanced stats make it a good user of a great deal of moves, with the additional plus of getting Surf early enough to be powerful for a while, and Earthquake by level up not long after, which is a very strong move. Few Pokémon are better than Quagsire in these games. * Weaknesses: Grass (x4) * Resistances: Steel, Fire, Rock, Poison * Immunities: Electric, Water (Water Absorb) * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Flying, Ground, Bug, Ghost, Psychic, Dragon, Dark, Ice, Water (Damp) Category:HeartGold/SoulSilver